Oh, So Painful Dreams
by RazzelleWynn
Summary: Ron wakes up from a dream and is over come with worry for his old friend Harry. While getting up to check on his exfriend and secret love, Harry wakes up and thinks that Ron came to him in a dream. Ron finds out that the rumors surrounding Harry are true. The Sequel is up! The Sweetest of Memories.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters, setting, etc, they all belong to JKR. I am not getting a profit from writing this story.

**Summary: **Ron wakes up from a dream and is over come with worry for his old friend Harry. While getting up to check on his ex-friend and secret love, Harry wakes up and thinks that Ron came to him in a dream. Ron finds out that the rumors of the Golden Boy's skills are true.

**Rating: **NC-17 for sexual content.

* * *

**Oh So Painful Dreams**

Ron stumbled sleepily down the hallway towards Harry's separate room; the screams of his old friend still fresh in his mind. He knew in his head that Harry was fine, probably asleep with a brothel of sated fan girls wrapped around his perfect body. There was no threat of You-Know-Who or any of his Death Eaters as they had all been defeated during the summer of their sixth year. Harry was in no danger, it was all just a bad dream. He knew all this, yet his heart insisted that he check on his old friend and secret love.

Three doors down from his shared dorm room and he's standing before the Head Boy rooms, wringing his hands nervously. "This is stupid," he muttered brokenly, his trembling hand reaching out towards the door handle. An unwanted image of Harry slamming into some faceless, nameless slut flashed through his mind and his hand dropped. Ron didn't think he could handle witnessing proof that the rumors of the Golden Boy were true.

Sighing in defeat, Ron turned away from the door and headed back towards his dorm room. But when he got there all he could see was Harry being tortured and raped by none other than Voldemort.

Grumbling in annoyance, Ron stalked back to Harry's room, whispered the password and slowly opened the door. As he slipped inside the dark room he was relieved to no end that it was silent and, as far as he could tell, empty of everyone except Harry.

The bathroom door was cracked open, it's flickering torch light cutting across the room and spilling onto the bed where his friend lay sound asleep. It provided just enough light for him to make it quietly across the room.

Ron stepped closer and looked down into the slumbering features of the boy he'd befriended and the man he'd grown to love. No one except for Hermione knew about it, and not because he told her. They'd been kissing and making out, her mouth had closed over his very sensitive neck and, lost in thought, he'd moaned Harry's name. She'd been angry and upset, but had sworn not to tell anyone. The whole ordeal had actually brought them closer, and despite their protests, most of the school believed that they were still dating. Including Harry.

After the war was over, Harry had pulled away from his friends for reasons unknown. Through most of the summer they were all best of friends. Ron and Hermione had been key people in the final battle. Then school started up again and Harry just stopped hanging out with them. Ron had no idea why and Harry had refused to explain himself. Rumors of Harry's prowess in bed began to flutter around the school and Ron knew; Harry had left them because he felt he was too good for them.

The knowledge had broken Ron's heart and they hadn't spoken to each other in a good six months. Still, he missed his old friend, though it had been painful being with him and not _truly_ being with him, he'd at least had that closeness that only best friends could have.

A small noise drew Ron out of his thought and his eyes refocused on Harry who was waking up. "R-Ron?" Harry asked sleepily.

Ron froze, what was one supposed to say to his ex-friend and secret love when you're caught hovering over said man's bed? Stumped Ron just stared back at his sleepy eyed old friend, hoping he'd fall back asleep.

Several moments went by in complete silence, both staring at each other, not sure what to say. Harry spoke first. "You're not Ron," his voice sounded almost broken, like he was trying to convince himself of something he didn't want to believe, "You're just another dream come to haunt me."

Ron was just about to protest, but then thought better, if Harry thought he was a dream, maybe he'd go back to sleep and he could sneak back out of the room. "Yes," he said quietly, feeling like he was betraying what ever was left of their trust, "Yes, I am a dream, just close you're eyes and when you wake up, I'll be gone."

Harry shook his head, "I don't want you to be gone, I don't want to wake up. Besides there are much better things to do in a dream," with that, Harry rose to his knees, the blanket falling around him, revealing his naked, hard body.

"Bloody hell," Ron gasped, his eyes roaming hungrily over Harry's body, his cock hardening almost painfully. He was perfect, his skin was tan and smooth, his body was smaller than his but it was sleek and muscular from all the Quiditch practice. He had a dark trail of hair that started just below his belly button and led down to his partially erect penis. "Beautiful," he whispered, unknowingly.

"Come here," Harry said huskily.

Ron shook his head, "No, I shouldn't, I can't."

Harry frowned, "It's a dream, it's my dream, and damn it, I want you to come over here," his hand rose to grip Ron's night shirt and tugged him forward.

Ron resisted the pull, knowing it was wrong, that Harry thought this was all a dream. The real Harry, friend or no, would never look at him like that. Desire smoldered in his gaze, but there was something else, something more flickering in those emerald green eyes. Something like a long felt pain. "Uh... Harry? About this being a dream, see that's not-"

"Shh," said the Gryffindor, his hand raising to rest over Ron's lips, "No words. They only make things more painful when I wake up and you're not here."

Ron swallowed in confusion and closed his eyes, reveling in the feel of Harry's calloused fingers stroking across his lips. He didn't know what Harry meant, or what was happening between them, but he couldn't stop it, couldn't think. Searing desire stirred in his belly and his breath came in short, shaking gasps.

Suddenly Harry's fingers were gone, replaced by soft, firm lips, and Ron lost the rest of his control. With a moan he kissed back, his arms raising to pull the naked man closer to him. He felt a tongue tickle his bottom lip and he opened his mouth, feeding hungrily on Harry's sweet taste.

A deep groan rumbled out of Harry's throat when he suckled softly on the soft pink flesh of his bottom lip. The raven haired man pulled away with a gasp, "Why?" he whispered, pain evident in his voice, "Why can't you leave me be? Why do you keep coming to me and taunting me with what I can never have?" tears shimmered in his eyes, but before Ron could say anything, before he could stop, Harry crushed their lips together and fell back on the bed, dragging Ron on top of him.

With hungry kisses and frantic touches, all thought fled from his mind. He ground his erection into Harry's, trying to find relief for his aching prick. "Clothes," Harry growled, his hands gripping either side of his button down shirt and tearing it open, "Too much clothes."

Harry pulled his mouth from his and trailed fiery kisses across his face and down onto his neck, nibbling and biting and sucking.

"Harry..." Ron moaned, his hips grinding against his raven haired love. He slid his hands up the pale, naked body and stopped at his dark nipples. Rolling them between his fingers, the sounds Harry made got him even hotter.

With a curse, Ron pushed himself off of Harry and stood, tugging off the rest of his clothes. When he was completely naked he rejoined Harry on the bed, only now he laid beside him, his hands roaming lovingly across Harry's body, mesmerizing each curve and dip.

The painful knowledge that this would never happen again, that Harry thought this was all just a dream, hit him hard. Ron knew this was wrong, that he should stop immediately and leave, but he couldn't. If this was the only taste of paradise that he was going to get, he would embrace it with open arms.

Staring down into those enchanting emerald green eyes, he knew he could say anything he wanted and Harry would only think it was a dream, "I love you," he whispered, having never before said those words.

To his astonishment, Harry's eyes filled with tears, "No you don't," he whispered back, "You love Hermione," once again, before Ron could say anything, Harry captured his lips, erasing all thought of protest with just a few stokes of his tongue.

His hand slid down Harry's taut stomach and wrapped around his penis. He rubbed his thumb over the head, smearing the bead of pre-come. Harry's cock felt different from his own, thicker and shorter. Perfect. Slowly he slid his hand up and down the hot piece of flesh, alternating between a firm grip and a soft, teasing caress. He gasped, allowing Ron's tongue to slip in further, exploring the dark recess thoroughly, fucking his mouth with his tongue. Harry pulled his lips away, "Please," he moaned arching his hips and spreading his thighs, "Fuck me."

Ron froze and looked deeply into Harry's eyes. This was it, there was no going back. He was about to loose his virginity to the man he loved, and Harry didn't even know it.

Ron scooted Harry further up on the bed. "I've wanted this for so long," he whispered. For once Harry was silent, no protest escaped past his lips, but his could see it there in his eyes.

When Harry flipped over, Ron frowned, "What are you doing?"

He turned his head to look at Ron, "Aren't you going to fuck me?" he asked, his eyes filling with worry.

Ron rolled Harry back onto his back, "When I _make love_ to you," he said, stressing the words, "I want to look into your beautiful eyes, and when you come, I want to watch you shatter," he growled, wondering where he got the confidence from.

He watched Harry shiver in anticipation and his wilting penis filled with blood, begging Ron to suck it. With a groan, Ron's body slithered down and his slipped between the seekers muscled legs and nervously took his cock into his mouth, sucking on it hungrily.

Harry let out a loud wail of pleasure and arched his hips, shoving his cock further into Ron's mouth, causing him to gag. Ron raised his hands and held Harry's hips down. Slowly he slid up the hot flesh and let it slide out of his mouth. "Um... do you - do you have any... lube?" so much for that boost of confidence.

Harry nodded and pointed toward his table next to the bed. He reached over and grabbed the bottle. After opening it, Ron looked down inside and anger suddenly filled him. The lube had obviously been used a lot.

His jaw tightened in fury, Ron dipped his hand in and spread the goopy substance over his fingers.

"R-Ron, is everything okay?" Harry's voice was trembling in need and fear.

"Fine," he muttered, trying not to show his anger.

Ron slid his fingers down below his ball sac and along his crevice. When he pushed passed the ring of muscle and into Harry all he could think of was some other guy doing this, finger fucking him and then slipping his cock inside that tight, hot channel, spilling his seed deep inside the boy-who-lived.

Ron growled and slipped another finger inside of him, stretching him. When the images wouldn't stop, his fingers curled harshly, brushing against Harry's prostate. He let out a loud wail and shoved himself further down onto his fingers. "Don't stop, don't stop. Don't ever stop," Harry moaned.

When Ron deemed him ready, he covered his aching prick in lube while scooting up into position. He lifted Harry's legs, put them up on his shoulders and positioned himself at his prepared entrance. "You ready?" he growled, sliding his cock along the crevice, back and forth over his hole.

"Yes. Yes Ron - please, please fuck me," he begged.

Ron looked down into Harry's eyes and slowly began to push past the tight ring of muscle, unable to let go of the image of some other guy doing this to him. At first it felt like it wouldn't go, but then he finally pushed past and into the tight channel that squeezed at his head wonderfully. He groaned and began shoving himself in deeper, momentarily forgetting his jealousy that though this was his first, it was far from Harry's.

Ron watched as Harry's eyes filled with tears of pain and he paused, "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. I- I don't really know what I'm doing here," he moaned, his voice breathy.

A look of panic crossed Harry's features and with a quick movement he impaled himself the rest of the way. Ron gasped in pleasure. "Just - just give me a minute, I'll be fine," Harry muttered, his voice choked.

With Harry's words, the jealous came back full force. He wouldn't think of it, he wouldn't think of the others.

Slowly Ron slid Harry's legs down from his shoulders and wrapped them around his hips. "A-Are you okay?" he asked, trying his hardest not to move, to give him time to adjust.

After a moment Harry nodded, "I-I think you can move a little bit," he mumbled, a faint blush staining his cheeks.

Slowly Ron pulled back and pushed back in, the friction on his cock driving him mad with pleasure, "I'm sorry," he muttered as he sped up, worried that he was hurting Harry, but not able to stop. His fears were alleviated when he heard his lover gasp in delight.

"Yes, yes... more..." Harry groaned, his hips beginning to raise and fall, working to bring them both closer to climax..

Ron glared at Harry's hand when he saw it wrap around his own leaking cock and slapped his hand away, "Mine," he growled, fisting the hot flesh roughly.

Harry went wild with pleasure, his head tossed back, exposing his long, pale neck. "So good... so... good..." he whispered, his voice breathy, his hands roaming from Ron's chest to his own.

Ron felt himself come closer to release and slowed himself down, wanting Harry to come before him. He positioned his hips at a different angle, remembering what curling his fingers had done to his slutty little lover. When he was sure he had the right position, he snapped his hips forward, slamming deep into the raven haired man while pumping his cock quickly.

Harry screamed in pleasure, his voice becoming rough, but it seemed he was unable to stop. Every time he would try to catch his breath, Ron would slam forward and into his prostate, and when he pulled back, he would slide his hand up and down his cock working his prick closer to climax.

Ron felt his balls tighten painfully but held back his release, certain that Harry would come any minute now. And he did.

With one last hoarse scream to the heavens, Harry came all over their chests, his muscles tightening almost painfully around Ron. No longer able to hold back, Ron slammed unmercifully into his lover.

"Do they make you feel like this?" he growled, "Do you scream for them!?" looking down into Harry's hurt eyes, he felt guilt consume him, which was quickly forgotten as he felt his orgasm hit him. As he spilled himself into the still body beneath him, he closed his eyes, too ashamed of what he'd done to look into the eyes of the man he loved, the friend he'd lost.

When he was able to move, Ron rolled off of Harry and to the edge of the bed, "I - I'm sorry," he whispered, tears streaming freely down his cheeks, "I'm so sorry," with that, he stood, pulled on his clothes and left the room, closing the door softly behind him. He never looked back at the body curled up in the middle of the bed, never searched for the origin of the sobs that resounded around the room.

It didn't matter. To Harry, this was all just a bad dream.

* * *

**Authors note:** Please read and review!!!!! I have an idea for a sequal, but I don't know if I should just leave this alone. 


End file.
